File talk:Sanji Kicks Vergo.png
Manga vs. Anime Shouldn't even have to do this. First off, the scorch marks on Vergo's face are missing. The spoon was supposed to have been knocked off his face. Finally, it's just badly drawn (look at Sanji's face and foot, with the foot not even being seen, just fire). 18:17, July 28, 2013 (UTC) dat anime image looks terrible, i agree with gal we should use the manga version-- 19:23, July 28, 2013 (UTC) (sign).....galaxy don't go doing this again. the last few images were terrible quality, that was obvious. but i have some raws coming up with amazing quality that will suit in place of the manga image. it looks just fine and shows the detail of the battle just as the manga did. if there's one little thing that differs from the manga, just deal with it, there's only so much toei can do with the anime at this time, and its still great and your an unappreciative child who takes too much into minor details with these kinds of things. seriously your being such a baby lately when getting called out on these matters. i'm settling this here and now. in the next couple days the raws will come out i use, perfect quality, nothing wrong with them. it will be updated soon, so simply deal with it. AsuraDrago (talk) 19:41, July 28, 2013 (UTC) besides the current anime image is of poor quality compared to previous. AsuraDrago (talk) 19:45, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Hard to read that (no punctuation). I already have the HQ raw, and yes the image uploaded already was from a bad quality image, I know. It doesn't matter though, since the anime image is wrong. It does NOT show the detail of the battle (do you even read the manga?). You said yourself in your argument that "there's only so much Toei can do". Why should we limit ourselves to the best THEY can do if the original author's work is better? It's also not "one little thing" that differs. If you had bothered to read the argument at the top of this page, you'd see WAY more then one little small argument. The fact that we can't even see his foot (and that his leg is apparently rubber now) is a big enough reason not to use that anime image. And once again, it seems you don't understand how to put up a proper argument without being petty and insulting anybody who supports the manga. "it will be updated soon, so simply deal with it". It will be reverted because it's an edit war, so deal with that I guess. 19:46, July 28, 2013 (UTC) "without being petty and insulting anybody who supports the manga. Oh God, the irony is deliciously hilarious. SeaTerror (talk) 20:56, July 28, 2013 (UTC) If you don't have anything relevant to the conversation to contribute, don't post at all. 21:31, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Gal, the manga is higher quality and drawn better here. 22:05, July 28, 2013 (UTC) The anime image is too blurry. The manga image has better quality and detail as the anime image lacks Sanji's leg and its scorch. 06:09, July 29, 2013 (UTC) The anime is LQ. Find a HQ version. 11:34, July 29, 2013 (UTC) HQ anime version if possible, manga version if not. 13:04, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Can someone upload or a link an HQ anime version here? It's just not right to discuss this in detail without a proper comparison. And what are these "scorch marks" the anime is supposedly lacking? All I see in the manga version are motion lines and shadowing on Vergo's face, not burn marks. 16:57, July 29, 2013 (UTC) He has burn marks on his face. There's still the matter of the missing foot. 17:02, July 29, 2013 (UTC) HQ anime is not different in that regard. http://i.imgur.com/OBFEGGz.jpg. Spoon is still on his face, Sanji's leg is rubber apparently, and his foot can't be seen. 17:06, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I do not see any indications of his face of any kind of burn marks. And in regard to the "missing foot" both uses of image state that Sanji is attacking Vergo with Diable Jambe, which makes it very clear to the reader that there is in fact a foot inside the flames, and that the foot does belong to Sanji. The foot is not missing. And it seems that once again, we've run into yet another anime vs. manga image debate. A lot of these recently have been based around the anime image being different from the manga. Several users recently have been making big deals over differing details in the two mediums, and that's why we've had so many goddamn polls over images in the past several months. I maintain that these differences DO NOT MATTER. Not every single image should be held to the standard of being "100% Canon". Our primary mission as a wiki is to give our readers understanding and information. Our primary content is text, and our text should be held to being canon. Images however, are often supplementary and their purpose is to enhance the information conveyed by the wiki in the clearest way possible. There are a few kinds of images that can be considered primary content (Infobox pics, gallery images, etc) but an image such as this one is clearly a supplementary image. It exists on the wiki to show a visual representation of something described in a paragraph within a History Section. It exists only to supplement that one history section. If the image existed to show the exact 100% Canon image of Vergo being kicked in the face, it would belong in the Anime/Manga differences section. The History section makes no mention of the (alleged) burns suffered by Vergo, or the spoon being on Vergo's face or not. The section only mentions that Sanji attacks Vergo, and the anime version displays that just fine, in a colorful way that makes the details easier to distinguish in thumbnail version in the history section. People must stop attaching extra importance to details of an image when those details do not matter to the average reader. Editors are falling into a trap of trying to make every single thing canon, when what really matters is our actual content. Not every difference is important, and just because you notice it, it does not mean that this wiki must drop everything in order to have our umpteenth poll to change the image. If this does go to a poll, I will be greatly disappointed in this wiki's ability to function for its readers. 18:28, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Detail will always matter. It is clearer that he is attacking him with Diable Jambe in the manga, because there is a foot. The anime image is just his leg stretched out, with fire apparently being in the middle of the air. He's not floating in the air like in the manga. It doesn't change the fact that the anime image is bad all around, and is an insult to the actual source material, which comes first here. When it was a manga image, the thumbnail looked great, but now it's crappily drawn characters and crappily drawn abilities. The manga image simply expands upon the text more, by actually showing the extra details. And yeah, we'll have to poll it. The talk page shows enough people supporting both sides to warrant it. 18:43, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, let's poll it. 07:17, July 30, 2013 (UTC) oh foolish galaxy, my grammar is just fine, try not to stray away from the topic at hand. when i say there is so much toei can do i'm talking about the fact they cannot re-create the anime as perfect as the manga. obviously i read the manga, thats how i keep up to date with the series. as usual you are going out of your way to remove the anime from the wiki and your doing this because you have a grudge against me. you don't like me, thats easy to so, and quite frankly i don't care about what mean people like you have to say to me. if you would put away your bind rage we can help the wiki, not ruin it and causing problems like you lately. dance powder's first image was taken from a low-quality video. i made from from a HQ raw i use to make my own screenshots. if you look then you will see that it is much better in quality then the manga images you use as well as the first anime image. in the manga we see sanji's foot on fire kicking vergo in the face, bleeding, spoon knocked off his face and a bit of his cheeck being pushed from the force. his leg always looks like its stretching, manga and anime, we've seen this many times in the series, both manga & anime (that is if you read or payed attention to it). the anime version we see sanji's entire foot covered in flames, kicking vergo, bleeding with his spoon just about to be knocked off. overall comparing the two images is not needed. the anime shows the main scene/idea: sanji kicking vergo in the face with diable jambe. thats all. he's attacking him becuase tashigi was in danger, as a man sanji acts upon chivalry and went to save her. don't you ever pay attention to details galaxy? you just rush in and go right for the manga with little reason for it simply because you hate myself and the anime. which is a petty reason. to everyone else: i do not mean to cause an edit war or any trouble, you see galaxy is not to fond of me and recently he's been doing what he can to upset me. the main point of this is so you can all see the anime image i made here, HQ and perfect for the wiki. nothing more nothing less. AsuraDrago (talk) 15:03, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I uploaded the HQ version. 16:55, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Nah Staw, my version that I linked way above is HQ. Anime still looks like garbage though, so poll. Way too much lack of punctuation in Asura's post, and it's obviously the same points as before, so I'll just tell you to read above. Let's poll. 21:15, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Since there's a poll, the image needs to go back to manga until the poll ends. 03:42, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Poll 21:15, July 30, 2013 (UTC) # Joekido (talk) 21:33, July 30, 2013 (UTC) # 00:12, July 31, 2013 (UTC) #Klobis (talk) 02:23, July 31, 2013 (UTC) # 07:01, July 31, 2013 (UTC) #-- # # # 08:09, August 2, 2013 (UTC) #Burningspidermonkey (talk) 15:46, August 2, 2013 (UTC) # 16:22, August 5, 2013 (UTC) #User:X-RAPTOR 19:16, August 5, 2013 (UTC) '''Use the anime image. # 21:25, July 30, 2013 (UTC) #SeaTerror (talk) 21:26, July 30, 2013 (UTC) # 21:26, July 30, 2013 (UTC) # 21:44, July 30, 2013 (UTC) # 07:06, July 31, 2013 (UTC) # 07:27, July 31, 2013 (UTC) # 17:44, July 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm truly ashamed it's come to this. # 10:34, August 1, 2013 (UTC) # 20:06, August 1, 2013 (UTC) # 18:14, August 2, 2013 (UTC) }}